The technique of 3D model composition is to display a foreground three-dimensional model defined by three-dimensional modeling data, together with a background three-dimensional model to which a background image is applied. Examples of background images applied to a background three-dimensional model include street views. In street view services, 360-degree panoramic images taken along streets are managed on the servers and appropriate images are downloaded via, for example, a WEB browser to enable reproduction of a 360-degree full panoramic view of scenery as seen from a specific location on a street.
Foreground three-dimensional models representing, for example, a graphical arrow indicating a moving direction and a street sign may be overlaid on the street view to enable the user to identify the direction of navigation and the current location of the street view. By switching the street view display in response to user operations made on foreground three-dimensional models being graphical user interface elements, increased interactivity is provided.
The Patent Literature 1 and 2 below disclose conventional technology related to street view.